WWE and TNA Slash Meme
by BourneForeverx
Summary: My favorite wrestlers in a strange meme. Eight from WWE and two from TNA. I was bored and wanted to have a bit of fun.


Choose ten of your favorite characters from a cartoon/anime/other in random order WITHOUT LOOKING AT THE GOD DAMNED QUESTIONS FIRST and fill them out.

1. Rey Mysterio

2. Evan Bourne

3. Randy Orton

4. John Cena

5. Edge

6. Christian

7. Yoshi

8. Chris Jericho

9. Shannon Moore

10. Jesse Neal

-

1) Which would you rather choose, Six/Three or Six/Ten?

Christian/Randy and Christian/Jesse. If I have to be honest at the moment Christian/Randy. As they are pretty much good rivals with each other. And I know Christian went to TNA, but I'm not sure if he and Jesse have even meet each other!

2) Do you think Seven/Two will ever happen?

Yoshi/Bourne. Since they both adorable and cute, I'm sure they could happen... only in fan fics...

3) Have you ever read or written Four/Five? 

Cena/Edge. No, I've done neither. But it sounds like a good couple. *Goes to search for Cena/Edge fanfics*

4) Nine and One are getting married. How does Eight react?

Rey and Shannon got married. Interesting, but I don't think that this could work out. And Jericho would possibly care less about them getting married. Well, in my opinion, he would care less...

5) Write a plot for a Two/Ten fic.

Bourne was getting ready for his title shot and encounters Jesse in the hall. They stare at each other and both start to feel butterflies in their stomaches around each other. Bourne runs pass him and Jesse watching him with sadness in his eyes...

Wow, this would be an interesting fanfic for Bourne/Jesse... It would be difficult for both of them as WWE and TNA are against each other, as Bourne is from WWE and Jesse is from TNA. This kinda makes me think of Romeo and Juliet. O_O

6) How would Nine announce to Seven he/she's pregnant, and what would Seven do/say?

Shannon announces to Yoshi that he is pregnant, I'm suspect Yoshi to congratulate him and be happy for him and Shannon will be like 'WHF'. Yoshi would think that Shannon is a girl, as he has a girls' name. Oh, come on, I'm joking! Yoshi would actually be freaked out and hoping that it is not his

7) Does the pairing One/Two exist? How about Three/Five? 

Rey/Bourne. Hell yeah, they exist! They're my favourite couple! Randy/Edge. Not that I know of. But I am sure they do exist.

8) Pretend you're writing a story with this plot: "Eight and Two are about to get married when suddenly Three admits his feelings for Two. Two decides to leave Eight and gets married with Three. Eight, inconsolable, has an unhappy threesome with Eleven and Six and in the end, finally realizes his true love is and has always been Five." Would anyone read this?

Jericho and Bourne are about to get married when suddenly Randy admits his feelings for Bourne. Bourne decides to leave Jericho and gets married with Randy. Jericho, inconsolable, has an unhappy threesome with Jesse and Christian and in the end, finally realizes his true love is and has always been Edge.

Actually, I could imagine people reading that as a humorous Jericho/Edge fanfic! I'd read it too!

9) Is Six/Seven okay with you or do you wish to kill it with fire? 

Christian/Yoshi. They're okay and they would be a sweet and an adorable couple!

10) Four takes Two out on a romantic dinner, and One comes and ruins it. Write about that. 

Cena taking Evan on a romantic dinner and Rey comes to ruins it? Okay, here goes!

Cena and Bourne are having a wonderful dinner with each other and Rey comes in (Rey would probably be like a mother that is worried about her child going out on a dinner, stalks them and would end up ruining it for them). Rey nags to Cena about Evan's weaknesses and his embarrassing secrets (something a mom would do, right?) and Cena would try to AA Rey, but Rey reversed it and does a 619 to Cena through a table and a window. Evan would be speechless and pretending that he doesn't know either of them...

Poor Bourne and Cena... Oh, well. Rey was jealous of Cena going out with his man!

11) Who would Seven rather get together with? Ten or Three?

Yoshi/Jesse or Yoshi/Randy. Not sure, but I think maybe Yoshi/Randy. I don't know why...

12) Would Nine and One make a good couple? 

Shannon/Rey. In my opinion, yes actually. The Prince of Punk and The Underdog... Hmm...

13) Listening to the song "You Belong With Me", write a story for a love triangle with Ten/Two/Eight.

Jesse/Bourne/Jericho. A TAYLOR WHATEVER-HER-LAST-NAME-IS SONG! ARE YOU F**KING KIDDING ME? Screw the song, let's get to the story... Basically, Jesse and Jericho would be fighting over Bourne but he wouldn't know who he wants to be with. After fighting for Bourne's love many times, Bourne decides to be with Jericho after Jesse causes Jericho to be in an accident...

It's like a little summary, I would probably make this into a fanfic with different characters, tho!

14) Is there such thing as Six/One or does not compute? 

Christian/Rey. I think so, but I haven't searched any fanfics for them...yet...

15) Would you read/write a Six/Three/Ten or is it such a bad idea that you want to kill me right now? 

Christian/Randy/Jesse. It would be different and no, I wouldn't kill you right now!

16) Is Two/Nine canon? If it's not, how would you feel if it was? 

Bourne/Shannon. They're not canon. I'm okay with them not being canon, for all we know they could be great friends!

17) Three finds Four lying on the gound, bleeding and unconscious. Write about that.

Randy finds Cena lying on the ground, bleeding and unconsicious. Honestly, they are friends in real life, so I'd think Randy would lose his temper and find the one who done it (CM Punk), RKO him, go back to Cena and get him to the hospital...

18) Everyone is against Ten/One and want every of its shippers to rot in hell. Y/N? 

Jesse/Rey. No, Shannon and the guys in WWE would be against it, but not me and all the others.

19) Nine walks in on Five and Three getting it on. What does he/she do? Write about that. 

Shannon walks in on Edge and Randy getting it on. Shannon would take a picture and blackmail them and they would beg him not to tell anyone. As Edge wouldn't want Jericho to know (I suspect Jericho to yell 'YOU HPROCRITE!' at Edge if he found out) and Randy wouldn't want Evan, Yoshi, Christian, Jesse and Cena to know. (DAMN! RANDY, YOU PLAYA!) Shut up, Teddy! (The five guys would be pissed off at Randy, I can imagine it now! Cena would AA him, Christian would killswitch engage him, Jesse would, I don't know, punch him in the face, Yoshi would kick him in the head and Evan would Airbourne him) Sorry, Randy, your fault for being a playa! Dammit, Teddy, shut up!

20) Rant about the idea of Six and Nine getting together.

Christian/Shannon. This couple will never exist. End of!


End file.
